I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You)
I Can't Help It (If I'm Still in Love with You)'' is the second episode of the first season of ''Nashville. It was written by the series creator Callie Khouri and directed by producer R.J. Cutler. It first aired on October 17, 2012. Plot The episode begins with Rayna taking her kids to school and she is stuck in traffic. The traffic is because Juliette is shooting for a video nearby. She then passes the place where the shooting is taking place and looks at Juliette through the side glass and is not too happy to see her (Telescope) At the same time, Juliette is upset that she is attracting pre-teens and they are her majority fans. She then asks her manager about getting Deacon on her tour and he tells her that he is trying. She tells him that she is doing everything she can to get Deacon on board, and she expects her manager to do his best. Next, Rayna’s manager and Mr. White tell her that she should go on a tour with Deacon; alone. White tells her about the chemistry he saw between Scarlett and Gunnar and he feels that Rayna should do what got her into music in the first place. Rayna tells him that they were in love then and so they could do it; but now she isn’t sure. She doesn’t know if she will be able to pour her heart out like she did back then. Teddy is not too happy about the idea that Rayna would go on tour with Deacon and that too alone. She tells him that she did support his idea of becoming a mayor. At the Bluebird, White tells Gunnar and Scarlett that if they write three songs together, he would cut their demo for them. Next, Juliette arrives to meet Deacon and tells him that they need to finish writing the song. But he tells her that he cannot as he is touring with Rayna. Rayna arrives and Deacon is about to leave. Juliette tells him that if he changes his mind about the tour, her offer still stands. Rayna feels that Juliette has a lot of nerve to say that in front of her. Scarlett wants to tell Avery about White’s offer, but when she sees that Avery is facing problems with his music career, she decides otherwise. After recording, Scarlett arrives and asks Deacon to go for a drive with her and Rayna sees the two leave together. She brings him to a secluded area and tells him that it is her property. She then shows him a 1938 guitar and asks him to play it. She then kisses him. He stops her and tells her that they should be more serious about their song writing. Next, Rayna is meeting Coleman, and he tells her how and why Lamar got crossed with him. He also knows about the fundraiser that is being held for Teddy and Rayna tells him that she is going for the same. Later, at the fundraiser, Lamar asks Rayna as to why was she at Coleman’s house. She tells him that she grew up with him and it was a decent thing to do after what Lamar did. The song writing is a success and Juliette tells Deacon that he should come for the tour with her (Undermine). When he says he can’t, she says that they could do a lot more during the tour. Saying this, she removes her clothes and jumps into the water. Deacon also follows her. Next, Avery finishes singing a song and a fan tells him that she loved the way he sang (Twist of Barbwire). Just then she sees Scarlett and Gunnar and remembers that they sang a song together. Avery is surprised. Scarlett tells him that she used to only write poems and Gunnar just gave music to one of them and they just happened to sing it. She also mentions the Whatty White incident and tells him that it was nothing. Avery looks upset. He tells her that if White has said that, he really meant it. He then leaves. Rayna and Deacon are discussing about the tour, when a guy walks in with a $50,000 guitar. He asks for Deacon and tells him that Juliette has sent it for him. All of them are shocked! Rayna feels that the guitar is a bribe. Rayna and Deacon get into an argument and she leaves. at home, Juliette is pissed that Deacon hasn’t thanked her for the guitar. She then looks at the new video that she just shot and she hates it as she knows this is only for teenage girls and this won’t get Deacon to come to the tour. Juliette records her song she wrote with Deacon the other day. Gunnar is singing at a café and Scarlett arrives to watch his performance (I'll Be There (If You Want Me)). He is happy to see her. Later, Scarlett tells Gunnar that she won’t be able to do the White thing. Gunnar knows it is because of Avery and he tells her that it is Whatty White and he is the one who wants to work with them. He asks her what it is exactly that she wants to do with her life is. Scarlett is in a dilemma. At home, Rayna tells her that she is not on board with his campaign. But she wants him to be happy. Teddy realizes that and he thinks that it should be a two way street and he should stand by things that would make Rayna happy. Juliette arrives to meet Deacon. She has over the demo of the song she recorded and she wants him to do the song. She then asks him if he liked the guitar. He tells her that he did but he can’t keep it. She wants him to keep the guitar. She tells him that something about him makes her want to grow up. Next, Lamar is talking to a couple of guys who interviewed Rayna and Teddy for some vulnerability test. They tell Lamar that Teddy was not very forthcoming about a particular deal. They think that Teddy is hiding something. Lamar feels the same. And guess it is true, because we then see Teddy setting some papers on fire. Next, Deacon is performing at the Bluebird and Juliette is there in the audience. Rayna arrives and takes a seat. After he finishes the song, he announces that he is going to sing another song, but for that he would like to invite a talented singer to sing with him. Juliette smiles, thinking that Deacon is talking about her; but she is disappointed to see that Deacon calls Rayna to the stage. They then sing the song which they first sang at Bluebird (No One Will Ever Love You). They still have the very same chemistry. As they are singing the song, White looks at Scarlett and Gunnar and makes signs saying that they are going to be the next Rayna and Deacon. They are happy and Scarlett tells Gunnar that she is ready to do it. The performance ends and Deacon holds Rayna’s hand. Juliette is upset and her eyes are filled with tears. She storms out. In the car, Rayna tells deacon that they shouldn’t have done this song. Both of them look lost. Deacon asks her what they are going to do. Rayna walks out. She then arrives home and Teddy notices that Rayna looks a little off. He asks her if everything is all right. She hugs him and tells him that she loves him. Cast Main Cast: *Connie Britton as Rayna James *Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes *Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor *Eric Close as Teddy Conrad *Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne *Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley *Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott *Robert Wisdom as Coleman Carlisle *Powers Boothe as Lamar Wyatt Recurring Cast: *Judith Hoag as Tandy Wyatt *J. D. Souther as Watty White *Nicholas Strong as J.T. Songs *'Telescope '(Performed by Juliette) *'Undermine' (Performed by Juliette and Deacon) *'Twist of Barbwire' (Performed by Avery) *'I'll Be There (If You Want Me)' (Performed by Gunnar) *'No One Will Ever Love You' (Perfomed by Deacon and Rayna) Shovels & Rope "Hail Hail" Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Episodes Airing in October